1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a real-time cloud image system and managing method thereof; particularly, the present invention relates to a real-time cloud imaging system and managing method thereof that can display, process, and analyze ultra-high resolution images.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, medical pathology departments have been slow in updating their equipments, resulting in the continued use of conventional pathology optical microscopes. This not only results in more human errors in judgments and ineffective data management to occur, data storage is also of concern. Along with the increased popularity of digital pathology images in recent years, fast and objective analysis of digital pathology images may be conducted. As well, the physical storage space once required to store physical pathology images can be significantly decreased. In recent years, digitalization of pathology slide images has become an area of great activity. However, in terms of sharing high resolution pathology images on the cloud, problems of slowness or delays from use of the system often occurs due to a bottleneck in the technology. In addition, the conventional cloud system lacks smart recognition and comparison technologies to help medical experts with clinical diagnostics or research analysis.